


Монтесума

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [2]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Other, Philosophy, Science Experiments, Self-Worth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: О покорении
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335





	Монтесума

**Author's Note:**

> хуман ау
> 
> Соответствующие посты:  
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2291  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2292  
> 3) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2293
> 
> дата - 09.12.17

У Николь халат всегда в пятнах, как в цветах. Цветы огромные, яркие (ярче разума), влажные - гибискусы. Они вскидывают свои махровые чашечки и вываливаются из фарфоровых чашек, а еще лезут тонкими стеблями из бесконечного ряда зорких мензурок. Они валятся, дымные и томные, разбрасывают вокруг лепестки радужных капель, а потом распускаются пышно на белизне ткани. Бутоны их блещут цветом. Блещет цветом и умная голова Николь. Она у нее красная, но не огненная - медная. Николь вся целиком медная, с головы до пят. Медные волосы, медная кожа, медные ступни и руки, а единственное не-медное - пыльные солнца на носу. Очки. Вымазанные фосфором, они изливаются светом. А может, это у Николь просто такой ясный взгляд, кто знает. 

Николь не огонь - вот и не горит никогда, вот и не сгорает. Медная Николь - кремень. Николь скалывается, плавится и выбивает искры. 

Николь несет в себе силу - удара и оттянутых красных струн.

Сильная Николь умеет думать без опаски. Часто вьются в ее голове струнные мысли о жизни и смерти. Она не боится ни того, ни другого. Страх жизни она еще может понять - жизнь это бурное течение, необузданный поток, который ведет-ведет-ведет... - но вот смерть? Ее незачем бояться. Смерть - это обыкновенно. 

Все живое родится, все живое умрет. Так задумано. Это основа, костяк. Убеждение. А вокруг него - вся остальная жизнь. Она - это огромный нарост, сверкающий и кристальный. В нем вся правда - в каждой грани, в каждом вспыхнувшем блике. Потому человек и зовется многогранным. Многогранные люди многоступенчатыми способами приходят к многозначительным ответам на многообразные вопросы.

Потому и мысль - это пирамида. 

Николь - медный цветок каменных джунглей, взращенный среди зеленых гладких проводов и белокаменных холодных пирамид. В пирамидах фосфор горит вместо ламп, в пирамидах спят знание и интерес. Чтобы понять мысль, нужно покорить пирамиду и поставить на ее вершину пылающий факел.

Пирамиды бывают разными - вздернутыми, острейшими, или малыми, мягчайшими, или какими-нибудь еще, совершенно невообразимыми. Может, квадратными, а может, с круглыми концами. В пирамидах весь толк человеческих душ. Они выглядят по-разному, они чувствуются по-разному. Даже пахнут не едино - камнем, - а многообразно.

В пирамидах Николь пахнет резким эфиром, мандарином и зернами какао. И вот какая штука: пахнет-то вокруг сладко и вкусно, а как рот откроешь, так со всех сторон льется горечь безумная. Жгучий эфир, прокушенная рыжая кожура, перемолотые зубами зерна - все горько. Зато от этой горечи ясно в глазах.

Пирамида Николь - высока. Она крепко стоит на земле своим широким основанием. Она покрыта ступенями, витками, провалами и тайными проемами. Она похожа на небоскреб и на путь к небу одновременно. По такой пирамиде Николь весело и верно взбираться, ведь путают ноги проводные лианы, и веет вокруг лесом, горячим камнем, пламенными гибискусами. Веет фосфорным солнцем и мрамором, веет разлитой рекой и илом, веет мокро, тяжело, свободно, веет-веет-веет. Босые ноги пробуют каленую булыжную главу, и не горят от жара - высекают собой искры. Кремневые пятки стучат, медная голова на солнце звездно искрит. Николь чувствует, будто она - ученый ацтек, а белый ее халат - шелковая роба. Цветы на нем расплылись в бессмысленный квадратный узор. 

Сверкает тонкой зеркальной лентой вода у каменистого брега, гулок ее зеленый цвет, звонок плеск, и жужжит вместе с ним огромное насекомое. И еще птицы - стеклянные тонкие птицы взрезают полосатыми крыльями небесное голубое молоко.

Николь стоит в белом посреди зеленого. Она погребена в листьях, в гладком и режущем руки растении, в живом, в буйном, в цветущем. Николь в цветном, но не в краске. От краски болит голова, а от цветного голова расцветает, потому что расцветают в ней мысли. Паранджа узорчатого дыма кроет ей лицо, и сверкают наружу только извечные стеклянные солнечные фонари. А за этими фонарями таятся два узких глаза. Они у Николь глянцевые, блестящие, влажные. Они медные, но зеленые, как острая папоротниковая бахрома. В сплаве меди и травы рождается гибкий взгляд, присущий гибкому человеку. Своим лицом - треугольным, острым, ясным - этот гибкий человек похож на взрослое дитя будущего.

Николь состоит из наростов. Они - это ее длинноногое крепкое тело, это ее медное напыление, ее кремневые пятки, ее зелень, ее солнца и ее белый камень. Это ее чувства и ее мысли, ее манера и ее движение. 

Это ее пирамиды.

Николь взбирается по нарощенным ступеням - иногда ползет черепахой, иногда скачет, как горная коза. Босые кремневые копытца выбивают - цок-вперед, цок-наверх, но никогда - цок-назад.

Потому неотступная Николь стоит теперь на вершине, и пылает подле нее, подожженный выбитой искрой, тонкий факел.

Насекомое снова пускает свою жужжащую мелодию, и слышится уже не один тонкий писк, а рев роя, и разносятся повсюду птичьи визги, и Николь чует, что все вокруг нее - велико, а вместе с ним велика и она сама. Она тоже жужжит, во всю мощь губ, и песня эта жалит ласково ее в сердце.

Затем Николь просыпается. Возле нее мерно гудит блок питания, и в нем смутно угадывается прекрасная оборванная песня. Николь чувствует, как гудят у нее губы. Она смеется - жужжащие во сне люди это правда умора. Николь часто болтает во сне - так рассказывает ей Данте, смеясь незло сухими устами, так рассказывает Габриэль, стрекоча ушами. Николь не стеснительно - говорит, значит, говорит! Звук - это положительная вибрация. От него пышет светом грудь, живот и горло. А сон - состояние тревожное, но безмятежное, в нем трепещется и плещется свободная от оков мысль. Потому спящие люди - самые правдивые. У каждой правды получается свой ночной звук. Габриэль сопит, свистит носом, как игрушка сжатая - воздух выбивается из него необычайно легко. Воздух рвется наружу, как рвался бы из свистульки - не гжелевой, а бурой, глиняной, шершавой. Данте храпит во всю ширь легких, изливая свою необъятную мощь. Он не рычит, он ходит ходуном - звук рождается где-то под его горлом, а потом раскатывается, растекается по воздуху. Хр-р-р - будто отпечаталась в ушах новая мысль.

А Николь болтает. Четко, иногда от живой речи не отличить. Журчит голос, скачет, а присмотришься - у человека гибкие глаза закрыты, и это просто несется неостановимым ленивым потоком мысль. Это такой отдых.

Николь не жаль своего жужжащего сна - все нужное осталось вокруг нее - вот лиана-провод, вот лампа, вот стеклянные птицы-мензурки, вот цветы на халате, вот мысли в голове - омытые зеленой водой пирамиды. Нет на них пыли, залиты и сглажены (но не убиты) следы Николь. Следы - это тропка, и чем больше хоженных тропок, тем чище и светлее пирамида, тем меньше на ней пыли. А вершина - это значит, что все стало на свои места, и мысль отдала себя человеку полностью.  
Значит, человек все понял.

Все понявшая Николь смотрит, сощурив глаз, на свое измятое запястье. Ей хочется работать, а на запястье - все расчеты. На запястье фенька с длинными концами.

А все потому, что Николь умеет писать узелками. У нее феньки и шнурки на руках и шее - Габриэль плетет иногда, хотя Николь больше делает сама. Габриэль плетет чýдные феньки, но все они у него - с короткими концами, а Николь позарез нужна длина. Потому Николь берет все в свои руки. У Николь цепкие птичьи пальцы, которым послушна любая бечева, любой крошечный перетянутый жгут. Николь плетет, цепляя ногтем, и нанизывает себе на память узелки. Нитка-нитка-нитка - и вот в руках уже бессмысленный квадратный узор. 

Узелками писать хорошо - ничто не мешает. Измочаленные пальцы давно огрубели, и сожглась нежная мозолистая кожа - остался только рабочий нарост. 

Николь нравится еще, как льются чернила и держатся в пальцах чиненные перья, но - только смотреть. Писать ими она не любит - все сразу грязно, пятнисто, как шкура у леопарда. Николь любит, чтобы все было равномерно и под косым углом. Хвосты у ее букв нещадно перечеркивают белое бумажное пространство, и чернила рвут бумагу, заливают ее, чернят. Пускают кляксы. Кляксы эти черные, блестящие, многообразные, но все равно нелюбимые. 

Потому, когда узелков не хватает, то равномерным слоем ложится на руки шариковая ручка. Николь марает кожу синевой и буквами, ставит на себя метки и цифры, потому что бумага далеко, и от нее путаются мысли. Пустой лист угнетает - он белый, шершавый и тоскливый. Руки же пронизаны венами и родинками, от этого становится как-то уютно и хорошо. Николь пишет на себе свой взрывной расчет, и кажется, будто это писание врезается и впитывается ей в самую кость. Она думает иногда, что когда-нибудь, столетия спустя, спасут ее похороненное истлевшее тело из гробницы лаборатории, и прочтут по костям ее мысли, биение души. Прочтут и скажут - о! этот человек жил. 

Потому что мыслил. 

Это не слова Николь, но ей они нравятся. Ей их сказал Данте, а Данте умен, невообразимо умен. Он очень много говорит, путанно, тягуче, тягостно, но верно. Николь любит его слова. В них ей видится мировая правда. 

Это Данте сказал ей, что горькая правда лучше сладкой лжи. 

У Данте голос громок и гулок, как гонг. Еще он плывуч, текуч и зычен. У Габриэля с уст прыгает травяными шариками воробьиная трель. У Николь же взрывается громом звонок. Таким поет обычно трамвай. Николь говорит четко и подробно, будто ведет конспект, но нет в ней вредоносного суконного слога. Она отстукивает свои слова не как печатная машинка - сухо, - а как молоточек по металлу - разливно и звонко.

И Николь знает, что трамвайный голос ее летит просто и без натуги, летит, взбираясь прямо к небу, сквозь зеленую воду - медью по белокаменным пирамидам. Что красный ум ее летит вслед за ним. Что это все - единое движение ввысь!

А еще, что в этом и состоит вся жизненная суть.

**Author's Note:**

> вообще я хотел сделать акцент на всяких бразильских штуках (пампасы, маракасы, живость красочная, все в таком духе), но в итоге соскользнул в ацтеков (да, у них тоже были узелки, я проверял). неисповедимы пути мысленные, что называется.


End file.
